Akatsuki University
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: High school, it prepares you for life, love, friends, and sex. The same goes for the members of the Akatsuki! AU; couples listed in story, rated M for later chapters, requested by Marina Nyah. Another collab with SingingAssassin.
1. Introduction, Welcome To High School!

**~ Akatsuki University ~**

_We own nothing in this!!!_

* * *

There was a university just for the Akatsuki, that was filled by a few, but loved by many…or not.

There were the classrooms, the bathrooms, the gym, the band room, all of that. But seriously, what's the point? There's only a few people!

So anyway, the principal is Pain himself, and he held sports games every night.

Kisame, Hidan and Kakazu were those jocks of this university, always playing against Konoha University!

Tobi was a cheerleader, who was totally loyal to his job: CHEER CHEER CHEER!

So Zetsu is the guy in the bleachers who is secretly in love with young, cheerleader Tobi, and always watches him shake his ass-err, cheer during games.

Sasori was the loner, who seemed to disappear into the background when not watched. He wasn't emo, or far from depressed, he was simply misunderstood, mistreated, and often was the one lost in the shadows.

Itachi was bit of a nerd, maintaining a slightly above average grade point average. He'd rather spend his time in a book, rather then catch a football, or get down, and dirty in the social mess that was called, "The Jock Group."

Deidara was the wannabe, who really didn't belong in a certain group. He'd often try to categorize himself in one, but he didn't feel belonged in any of them. The blonde was certainly confused about a lot of things, even his gender.

Lastly, Konan was the emo, and clearly showed it. Never without her IPod, or pitch black eyeliner, she usually stuck around the principal for some odd reason.

Now that you've been introduced to the characters, the story can begin...

**

* * *

**

**xX SasoDei Xx**

Deidara struggled with his locker door, the lock on it "accidentally" was damaged, and it was a bite trying to open it now. He repeatedly jiggled the handle, but it seemed to be stuck.

He was beyond being frustrated now, he was ready to explode. Sadly, Deidara couldn't even if he tried, his clay was stashed inside the swirling vortex of chaos, AKA, his stubborn locker.

"Ah, fuck you then, un!" Deidara kicked his locker, resulting it opening, but also his foot swelling up with emence pain. More strings of curses escaped his lips, while he was holding his foot. After composing himself, he retrieved the things he needed, and slammed the door shut.

"Temper, temper." A familiar voice teased. Deidara groaned.

"Oh bite me." The blonde hissed, turning away from the figure. The figure didn't seem like they were done with him, because they walked forward, revealing themselves in the dim light. The man had slicked back, platinum hair, and always wore his signature black leather jacket, which was what he was wearing now. He didn't even bother wearing a shirt underneath. He was none other than Hidan, running-back for the _Akatsuki University _football team, and the biggest jerk you'd ever meet. Hidan had his usual smug smirk plastered on his face, as he pressed Deidara up against the lockers, one hand rested on his hip, and the other was propped beside his head.

"Aww, come on now, baby, don't be like that. You PMSing or something?" Hidan asked, stroking Deidara's cheek with the back of his hand. Deidara slapped it away, and put on the fiercest face he could muster.

"Go away Hidan, I hate you, un!" This just made Hidan's smirk widened, he always loved them feisty. Hidan ran his hands up Deidara's uniform, unbuttoning a few buttons.

"Deidara," Hidan breathed, his warm breath centimeters from Deidara's pale, pink lips. "playing hard to get just makes me want you more. And you know how much I love things I can't have." Hidan's lips got even closer to Deidara's, so close, that Deidara felt as if he was suffocating from the lack of oxygen in the room.

_'Noo..Stop...' _

Before their lips met, an unknown force knocked Hidan back. Deidara turned around to meet the eyes of Akasuna no Sasori. Their eyes met for the very first time ever, sky blue met caramel brown. It felt like they were staring into each others eyes for an eternity, before Deidara shifted his face away, blushing.

_'What is this feeling I'm feeling, hmm?'_

_"_Leave him alone, it's obvious he's not interested." Sasori murmured. Hidan stood up, rage clear in his face, and stance, his fists were balled, and to his side. His eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes lowered in a glare, and his lips curled upwards into a snarl. This silent anger was short-lived however, because Hidan's friend, Kakazu, appeared to break up the fight.

With a hand on Hidan's shoulder, Kakazu said, "Enough Hidan, they're not worth your time." Hidan mumbled some things under his breath, along the lines of, "_dead meat_", and "_bastard will pay_." Acting as if nothing had happened at all, Hidan, and Kakazu disappeared.

"Thank you for saving me, un! I'm Deidara!" The over-eager blonde shook Sasori's hand. Sasori didn't answer, he felt talking was a waste of energy. He merely nodded, and started to walk away, but was unaware that he was being followed.

"Where are you going, hmm?" Deidara asked, having trouble keeping in step with Sasori, who seemed to increase his speed with every step.

"Art, I'm sure that you're--"

"That's where I'm going! Guess we're gonna be classmates then, un!"

_'Oh joy.' _Sasori thought, slipping his hands into his front pockets. _'A whole semester with **his** annoying voice ringing in my ear.'_

**

* * *

**

**xX ItaKisa Xx**

Itachi hummed a carefree tune to himself, while he walked through the halls of the school.

He clutched his textbook close to his chest, as he effortlessly opened his locker, conveniently located merely a foot away from his first class.

The locker was well organized, everything was in it's place, and easy to reach. Math was the Uchiha's homeroom class, so he just needed to retrieve his Trigonometry book, and calculator.

After getting said objects, Itachi entered the classroom, and made sure to get a seat up in front.

Their math teacher, Mrs. Uchiha, smiled at the class.

"Welcome to Advanced Trigonometry, I will be your teacher, Mrs. Uchiha. Or, if you're comfortable enough with me, you may call me, Mrs. Karin." **(Quick A/N - Yes, in this story, Karin, and Sasuke are together. What can I say, I'm one of the few people who support it . I also wanted Karin to have a last name in this story, so this worked out perfectly.)**

Karin pushed back her round-rimmed glasses with one finger, and then circled around the back of her desk, to the front of the board. She began scribbling down some equations on the board that seemed foreign to most of the students, all except Itachi, of course.

"This will be your bell-work for the morning. You will have exactly 8 minutes to complete it...Starting...Now." Karin sat at her desk, and 'pretended' to do work, while the students began the problems before them.

With Itachi's almost genius IQ, he was already 3 quarters of the way done. His pencil glided on the paper, much like a skater on ice. Math just always seem to come naturally to the ebony haired teen.

Many people caught on to this, one being Kisame Hoshigaki, quarter back of the _Akatsuki University _football team, and love interest of Itachi. Kisame just didn't know it yet.

"So, um...What'd ya get for numba 6?" Kisame inched his desk closer to the Itachi's, trying to steal a peak on his paper.

"The area of the circles equals 3*Pi/2, DC=AB=3, DA=CB=31/2+1. The area of the rectangle equals 3(31/2+1). The area not covered equals 3*31/2+3-3*Pi/2." As Itachi spoke, the shark wrote down everything he said word for word. Itachi didn't mind giving Kisame the answer, he did love him after all, even if he'd never say it out loud.

"Thanks man, coach has been on my case about my grades slippin'. I owe you one."

Kisame always said that, but he never meant it.

Everyday, after Math, ended the same way. Itachi would let Kisame cheat on his work, Kisame would get an A, and he'd leave. Once he left the class, he treated Itachi the way every jock treated a nerd.

However, Itachi thought something was different today, like he noticed an unusual sparkle in Kisame's eyes, when they locked eyes in the hallway. But he figured it was just the fluorescence playing tricks on him.

You didn't have to be Einstein, to know there was no way a jock would go for a nerd.


	2. The Trouble With Football Players

**~ Akatsuki University - Chapter 2 ~**

_Sadly, neither I, nor Natasha own 'Naruto.' *cries*_

* * *

**xX ZetsuTobi Xx**

Zetsu was being picked on by the jocks in the football field. Trying to get out of the mess, he kept on attempting to run out, but instead had Kakazu hold a grip on him.

"Oh come on. You don't have to leave, do you, plant head?" Hidan smirked. Zetsu knew that he was probably not going to heal for a while after these jocks were done with him.

Zetsu tried to defend himself. "Can't we just stop this!? I'm sorry I blew up your football, I just wanted to play! You know it was an accident!!"

Kisame looked him straight in the eye. "Yeah, accidental or not, you blew it with your damn head." Cracking his knuckles, he had Hidan come next to him to start their fight.

Tobi then came out from inside.

"Hey!! What's this all about!?" Tobi yelled with arms to his hips.

The three players looked straight to the cheerleader with dissatisfaction. They knew that they couldn't beat up Zetsu now, since the friendship spirit cheerer was here.

Groaning and rolling eyes, they left from the case.

Zetsu was surprised. All by a cheerleader, they immediately left him alone?

Now going towards Tobi, he thanked him and asked how he managed to get them to listen to him.

"They do this a lot, but if I'm there, they know that I can tell on them." Tobi smiled.

Zetsu just had a face of embarrassment from the obvious answer. _"Well, now I feel stupid…" _

"So, want to come with me back inside!?" The cheerleader asked him.

"Well--"

"Come on!!" He grabbed Zetsu's arm and ran back.

"AAAH!! Wait, I wasn't ready to run!!!"

* * *

**(Natasha's such a hoe, she was suppose to write this part. Nyeh. Oh well, I'm bored, so I will! XD)**

**xX KakaHidan Xx**

Kakazu sighed as he walked behind his platinum haired friend. He was ranting on about something, but then again, Hidan _always _seem to have something to rant about. Kakazu would occasionally nod to show he had been 'listening,' but of course he wasn't.

The masked teen usually spaced out when Hidan was talking to him, because it was 50% of the time gossip, and the other 50% was a slur of insults towards him. What were the insults, you ask? Generally, along the lines of, 'Money Whore, Fuck Face, and the occasional, Douche Bag.'

Now, your next question might be, _'why would you hang out with him, if he's just being a bastard to you?'_

Kakazu loathed that question, it seemed to be the question most people asked him, second to _'what's with the mask?'_ of course.

His answer, though he'd never say it aloud, would be, _'because I love him.' _(To the first question XD).

Yes, Kakazu was crazy for the Jashinist. His gelled back hair, his deep, dark violet eyes. He loved it all. That had been the whole reason Kakazu joined the football team.

_(Flashback)_

_Kakazu maneuvered through the thick, dampened grass. It smelled newly cut, and fresh dew was sparkling on it. The sun was out, and shining bright. The sky was clear, and there seemed to be no clouds insight. _

_All-in-all, it was the perfect place for football tryouts. The running-back for the team, Hidan, was flirting it up with the Konoha cheerleaders, to no avail. Kakazu quietly smirked, as he approached the small group._

_Sakura Haruno, one of the cheerleaders, turned to the miser, a grimace on her face._

_"Who are you?" She spat, a bite in her tone. Sakura clearly resembled the preppy type. Her cotton candy, pink hair was tied into two perfect pigtails, and she wore the typical skin-tight, whoreish, cheer leading outfit._

_"Kakazu." He mumbled, avoiding her piercing green eyes. Hidan quirked an eyebrow._

_"What, you want to be a cheerleader, or something?" The zealot cocked his head to the side, in a mocking matter. _

_Kakazu glared, and replied, "No, a football player." This answer caused Hidan to practically fall off his seat on the bleachers._

_"A-a football player? You? Hmph, that's almost laughable, but seeing you attempt to persuade me would be more." Was this guy serious? Judging by what happened next, it seemed to be true. Hidan bent his knees, and got into a defensive position._

_"Well? Come at me, then!" Kakazu challenged, also getting into an offensive position. Hidan smirked, and started to run towards Kakazu. Just as he was about to tackle him, Kakazu blocked Hidan off with a single blow--to the face._

_"Son of a--" Said Hidan, as he held his bloodied nose. He could taste the metallic liquid drip into his mouth. Ino Yamanaka, the head cheerleader, ran towards him. Her long blonde hair was styled in a fishtail braid, and her cheerleading outfit, appropriately, seemed the sluttiest._

_"Come on, I'll take you to the Nurse." Ino urged, tugging on Hidan's arm. _

_Before leaving the field, Hidan murmured to Kakazu, "You're on the team." Kakazu smiled in triumph. _

_He won the game, now all he had to do was win Hidan's heart._

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

**A/N - I forgot the Author Note in the other chapter. *sigh* Oh well...**

**So, Natasha finally wrote her ZetsuTobi part. After bugging her for 2 weeks, and calling, and texting, and shouting, "YOU OWE ME THE STORY, HOE!!" Chapter 2 is finally up! XD**

**Don't even ask when chapter 3 will be up...=_=;;**


End file.
